


The freedom of roots and leaves

by flame_prince (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [19]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/flame_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>any. any. feeling at home in the forest.</p><p>Comment fic, Forests prompt:<br/>http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/567213.html?thread=79619501#t79619501</p>
            </blockquote>





	The freedom of roots and leaves

Rapunzel loved life in the castle, she had her parents, her _real_ parents, she was living with Eugene. It was amazing, it was perfect. Then why did she long for the forest so?  
The forest was free and she'd spent so long looking out there at the treetops. And they made her wear shoes here, and she couldn't feel the solidity of the ground against the soles of her feet when she walked anymore. Plus the shoes themselves were just uncomfortable.  
Eugene missed it too, she knew. She would catch him just staring out a window, out across the water, where his thrilling old life lie. He would always tell her this was everything he wanted, but...  
She knew. She convinced him to sneak out, just for one night. Strange, that she had to do the convincing, but then when you think about it, no. It was exactly her and that was exactly him.  
They "borrowed" a boat, bribing Max, who caught them because he caught everyone (that horse is _too_ good), with an apple, a smart thief always had one on hand in this city. They rowed back to that shore. Neither of them liked the memories that had settled there, but they moved past that.  
She linked their arms as they walked. It was shady and there were strange sounds, she found that now she was much less frightened of these things. They eventually wondered upon a clearing, for hours they lay down in the leaves together, staring up at the stars, they watched the sky lighten.


End file.
